


Питомец

by Tiferet (taubenblautiferet)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Humor, Kinks, M/M, Mystery, Office, Out of Character, mentions of BDSM, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26223088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taubenblautiferet/pseuds/Tiferet
Summary: Кто, нахрен, такой этот долбанный Хидан?..
Relationships: Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Kudos: 27





	Питомец

**Author's Note:**

> Бетила [Era Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel).
> 
> Посвящаю этот пиздец Эфе де Фокс, которая хотела почитать про всеобщее недоумение и что-то, вдохновленное "Бруклином 99" (в данном случае, 14 серией 1 сезона).
> 
> Ответный подарок от Эфы де Фокс - [обложка для английского варианта названия](https://twitter.com/SofieGorbuniova/status/1300543255139045378).

Четверг начался с неслыханных событий. Какузу, начальник финансового отдела, опоздал на работу. На десять утра был назначен квартальный отчет. Все уже столпились перед экраном для проектора, и директор Нагато взял слово. Какузу успел прийти до того, как его вызвали проанализировать выручку за последние месяцы, но позднее появление не осталось незамеченным.

Нагато затих. Все дружно оглянулись и посмотрели на вновь прибывшего.

− Простите за опоздание, − произнес Какузу таким тоном, будто это его коллеги были виноваты в том, что проводили встречу в неподходящее время. − Отвозил Хидана к врачу. Он съел какое-то дерьмо и заблевал всю прихожую.

− А Хидан не мог сам сходить к врачу? – беззлобно поинтересовался Нагато.

Как ни странно, Какузу усмехнулся.

− Хотел бы я на это посмотреть.

Мероприятие продолжилось: по очереди выступили главы отделов, потом долго мусолили проведение тендера на локализацию, а в конце по традиции представили новых сотрудников − их было двое. Затем начали расходиться.

Веб-дизайнер и администратор корпоративного сайта Дейдара чувствовал тлетворное дыхание надвигающейся пятницы. Работать совсем не хотелось. Дейдара бы с большим удовольствием спустился вниз, в бистро, а там, стоя в очереди, перекинулся парой слов с девчонками из соседнего офиса, но с утра пораньше его забросали заданиями. Все, что он мог себе позволить, − капучино из кофемашины на общей кухне. 

Впрочем, и к кофемашине выстроилась очередь. Мрачный Какузу гипнотизировал аппарат, выплевывающий в чашку коричневое варево. Дейдаре всегда становилось немного не по себе рядом с начальником финансового отдела (больно тот был высоким и неприветливым), а когда ему становилось не по себе, он начинал болтать.

− Так значит, Хидан – это ваш пес? – заявил Дейдара, храбрясь изо всех сил.

Какузу бросил на него странный взгляд, снисходительный и немного жалостливый.

− А сколько ему лет? – Дейдара устыдился, но решил идти до конца. 

− Недостаточно для того, чтобы он поумнел, − бросил Какузу, как подачку, забрал кофе и ушел. 

Дейдара почувствовал себя идиотом. Вот дернул черт завести разговор с этим упырем… Какая разница, сколько лет его долбанному Хидану?

− С мудилой беседуешь? – К Дейдаре неторопливо подгреб Сасори, руководитель отдела кадров.

− Да я не… Просто спросил про Хидана.

− И что мудила ответил? – отозвался Сасори равнодушно, будто не он был главным в компании по распространению слухов. 

− Ничего, − поделился оскорбленный Дейдара. – Зыркнул и ушел, хм… Думаю, Хидан – это его собака. У моей бабушки когда-то был спаниель Матисс, он все время жевал какой-то мусор, а потом его рвало на ковер. Матисс еще и гадил повсюду…

− Чушь. Спорим, Хидан – его парень?

Дейдара опасливо взглянул на протянутую Сасори руку. Спорить он любил только в одном случае – когда был абсолютно уверен в выигрыше. Сейчас что-то заставило его усомниться в первоначальной догадке, то ли самоуверенная рожа Сасори, то ли недостаток фактов.

− Чувак, это сто процентов собака, − повторил Дейдара, чтобы не показаться придурком, легко поддающимся влиянию, − но с тобой я спорить не буду. Себе дороже, хм!

К счастью, капучино наконец приготовился. Дейдара схватил свою кружку и поспешил смыться, пока коварный эйчар снова до него не докопался.

Пятница выдалась не такой провальной: под конец недели редко давали срочные задания, все больше какую-то ерунду. За утро Дейдара подготовил кейс к выкладке на сайт и подобрал к нему иллюстрации поприличней. Раз ничего не горело, на обеденный перерыв удавалось выбраться в большой мир, благо, офис находился в центре. Ресторанов поблизости было полным полно. Но и сидеть там в одиночестве Дейдару не прельщало. Он попробовал найти себе компанию: поспрашивал программистов, сунулся к тестировщикам, отчаявшись, заглянул к Сасори. Никто не захотел прогуляться с Дейдарой до кафе с вечными завтраками, а программисты, как оказалось, еще и заказали доставку, не позвав никого присоединиться. Суки предательские! 

Дейдара решил, что все равно сходит поесть панкейков и поглазеть в панорамное окно, тихонько скользнул мимо входа в финансовый отдел, чтобы не встретиться случайно с мудилой, то есть с Какузу, и наткнулся на Фуу, его помощницу. Эта девчонка с зелеными волосами только закончила университет, но держалась молодцом. Рядом с Какузу никто подолгу не засиживался – у него каким-то образом получалось доводить и самых стойких, причем молниеносно. Его личным рекордом в компании считались сутки. После первого дня на новом месте стажер не вышел на работу, зато прислал объяснительное письмо, в котором уточнял, что с большей радостью будет депортирован в родной Аллахабад и утопится в Ганге, чем вернется на растерзание в финансовый отдел.

− Привет! – обрадовался Дейдара при виде Фуу. Та как-то согласилась сходить с ним в тапас-бар, вдруг и сегодня не обломает? Мысли о поедании панкейков в одиночестве тяготили. – У тебя уже начался обеденный перерыв? Я собираюсь в кафе с завтраками, хм…

− Могу сходить с тобой, только доделаю кое-что, − улыбнулась Фуу. – Начальник попросил заказать миску с гравировкой. Он сам не успевает.

− Какую еще миску? – не понял Дейдара. 

Фуу немного растерялась:

− Ну, как какую? Обычную, металлическую. Для домашних животных.

Дейдара некстати вспомнил вчерашнюю беседу с Сасори. Монстр любопытства пробудился в нем, хрустнул позвоночником и расправил крылья. Дейдара не мог ему противостоять, поэтому аккуратно спросил:

− И что он хочет на ней выгравировать?

− Наверное, имя своего питомца, – предположила Фуу. – Его зовут Хидан. Миленько, правда?

− Ага, просто офигенно, хм, − подтвердил Дейдара. – Найдешь меня, как освободишься? Я буду в отделе кадров.

Сасори и его зам искали что-то в завалах корпоративного е-мэйла.

− Можно тебя на пару слов? – спросил Дейдара, сунув голову в кабинет. Ликование практически рвалось из него.

− Я занят, − откликнулся Сасори, и не подумав оторвать взгляд от экрана.

Ну что за вредный кусок говна!

− Это срочно! – повысил голос Дейдара.

Сасори все-таки удосужился выползти в коридор, недовольно кривясь. Впрочем, довольным он и не бывал.

− Чего тебе?

Дейдара стал в красках пересказывать ему диалог с Фуу, но тут к ним подрулили менеджер Кисаме и местная звезда − фронтенд девелопер Итачи, которому все чуть ли не в жопу дули. Пришлось повторять историю с начала, чтобы новые слушатели ничего не упустили.

− Ну теперь-то ты видишь, Хидан точно собака, хм! – победно закончил Дейдара свой монолог.

Его аргументы не произвели впечатления на Сасори.

− Или Какузу увлекается БДСМ, и Хидан-человек будет лакать из этой миски его сперму.

Все дружно скривились. Кисаме спрятал лицо в сгибе локтя.

− Бе-е! – взвыл Дейдара. − Как теперь это развидеть?

Перед его мысленным взором замелькали картинки, вдохновленные самыми отвратительными порно-роликами, на какие он только натыкался. Много черной кожи, плети всех мастей, силиконовые игрушки размером с голову упитанного младенца. 

− Никак! – Кисаме передернуло. Он явно представлял то же самое. – Смирись.

− Не могу! – пропыхтел Дейдара.

Страдания коллег пришлись Сасори по вкусу. На его пресном лице отразилось что-то вроде душевного подъема. Выглядело это крипово, будто в бесконечной тьме самого жуткого подвала загорелся тусклый огонек.

− Спорим на сто долларов, у мудилы есть личный раб, которого он пялит.

− Не думаю, что Какузу вообще интересуют люди, − тактично заметил Итачи. − Может, Хидан – его воображаемый друг?

− Или секс-кукла, − ввернул Кисаме и, когда все на него вылупились, добавил: − Ну что вы смотрите, я видел про такое фильм с Райаном Гослингом.

− Или это его секс-кукла, которая на самом деле живой человек, − Сасори скрестил руки на груди, приготовившись к долгой обороне.

− И Какузу кормит его из миски? – усомнился Дейдара. Как-то у него это в голове не укладывалось.

− Своей спермой, − кивнул Сасори со знанием дела.

Собравшиеся вновь синхронно передернулись. Каждый постарался не представлять себе ничего гадкого и немедленно проиграл. В их мозги уже заронили семена первосортной дичи.

− Спорю на двести долларов, что Хидан – это его сраная собака! Лишь бы ты заткнулся, извращенец хренов, − прорычал Кисаме. Судя по тону, он испытывал неподдельную боль. – Нам, блядь, с Какузу работать.

− Я не извращенец, − невозмутимо парировал Сасори. − Просто открываю вам глаза на правду.

− Ладно, я тоже за то, что Хидан собака, пока ты не открыл нам глаза на что-нибудь еще, − капитулировал Дейдара. 

Все-таки идея про собаку изначально была его.

− Ставлю двести на версию Сасори, − внезапно заявил Итачи.

Кисаме, который вечно за ним хвостом ходил, ошарашенно моргнул: 

− Итачи, ты чего?

Но во вселенной оставалось много таинственного и необъяснимого. Фронтенд девелопер тоже был одной из загадок мироздания, поэтому развернулся и без объяснений удалился. Коллеги молча проводили его взглядами, полными недоумения, после чего Дейдара сказал: 

− Вот так работаешь с людьми пять лет, ничего о них не знаешь, а потом страшно становится.

− Тихие самые опасные, − заверил Сасори. − У этого тоже, наверное, раб где-то заперт…

Кисаме вдруг издал несчастный звук, который, вероятно, заменял «Эврику» тем, кто не хотел делать открытие.

− Я тут понял, что никогда не видел у Какузу шерсти на одежде… − объяснил он. – Плакали мои двести баксов. 

− Не сдавайся, хм! – попробовал его подбодрить Дейдара, которого пугала перспектива остаться в меньшинстве. − Может, он счищает шерсть роликом? Какузу жутко педантичный…

− Поэтому воском удаляет со своего питомца всю растительность, − снова встрял Сасори. Ему откровенно нравилось, как всех корежит от его реплик. По глазам было видно. – Хороший раб – гладкий раб.

− Возвращайся уже к своим делам! – воскликнул в сердцах Дейдара и заторопился на рабочее место. Панкейков больше не хотелось.

За выходные Дейдара позабыл про дурацкий спор. Наконец получилось выспаться, и в магазине Dsquared2, опять же, были скидки. Дейдара проторчал там весь вечер субботы, меряя штаны, а в воскресенье надел обновку на семейный обед и заляпал соусом. Еще и на химчистку пришлось потратиться. В общем, дел было невпроворот.

В понедельник, однако, все завертелось с новой силой. Дейдара приехал на работу с гигантским стаканом божественного тыквенного латте и только врубил компьютер, как за его спиной нарисовался Сасори с извечным выражением «Мне на все насрать».

Черта с два он на самом деле был таким незаинтересованным, раз притащился через пол-офиса!

− Нужно все выяснить, − заявил Сасори заупокойным тоном.

− Раз ты первый сюда приехал, то сам и выясняй, хм! – возмутился Дейдара, почувствовав – сейчас его бросят на амбразуру. Даже кофе не дадут допить!

− Надо подключить к делу этого бездаря, − Сасори брезгливо махнул в сторону отдела менеджмента.

Это Дейдару полностью устраивало.

− Да, точно, подключим Кисаме!

Кисаме вел переговоры с партнерами из Гонконга, поэтому подключить его удалось только к обеду. Сначала его еще и пришлось найти, но это оказалось легко. Любую свободную минуту Кисаме проводил в курилке.

− Так что от меня требуется? – спросил он, когда Дейдара и Сасори поведали ему суть плана… Ну, не прямо суть. Какие-то наметки. 

− Да просто… Поговори с Какузу. Вытяни из него что-нибудь, хм.

− Ну, не спрашивать же напрямую? – заартачился Кисаме. – Это тупо.

− Задай ему наводящий вопрос, − посоветовал Сасори с видом знатока. – Придумай что-нибудь, ты ведь умный! Все утро протрындел на видеоконференции!

Как раз в этот момент в курилке появился Какузу, и с наставлениями пришлось покончить. Участники спора притихли. Следовало вести себя естественно, но Дейдара не мог вспомнить, как обычно себя ведет. Смотреть на Какузу было стремно, в голову начинало лезть всякое. Почему-то зачесалось в горле. Дейдара, неловко покхекав, попытался утечь, но Сасори его поймал и сделал адское лицо, прямо как у куклы Аннабель. Чтобы спастись от его гнева и грядущих ночных кошмаров, Дейдара забился в угол. Оттуда тоже все видно.

Воспользовавшись паузой, Кисаме прикурил вторую сигарету, подобрался к Какузу и приступил к делу:

− Ну как, пришла оплата от китайцев? 

Какузу медленно повернулся в его сторону, нехорошо прищурился и выдавил:

− Нет.

− Я им сказал не тянуть, − настаивал Кисаме.

Какузу поджал губы:

− Транзакция занимает до пяти рабочих дней.

− А, тогда ладно, − Кисаме затянулся на всю глубину легких. Потом еще раз. Наконец он набрался храбрости: − Как там поживает Хидан?

Если мудацкого руководителя финотдела и удивил вопрос, то виду он не подал. Только раздавил окурок в пепельнице с особым остервенением.

− Мешает соседям спать своим бесконечным воем.

Дейдара и Сасори обменялись многозначительными взглядами.

− А-а. Сочувствую, − Кисаме тоже докурил. – Трудно, наверное, о таком заботиться.

Губы Какузу дрогнули в некотором подобии улыбки. Дейдара сразу понял, теперь добра не жди.

− Ничего. Я знаю, как сделать его послушным.

Кисаме, кажется, подавился слюной. Он долго кашлял, прикрыв рот рукой, а после прохрипел:

− Круто, круто… Я пойду.

Когда он направился к выходу, Сасори и Дейдара подхватились следом. Какузу лениво проследил за ними краем глаза, будто зверь, который размышлял, загрызть потенциальную добычу сейчас или попозже.

В коридоре Кисаме зашелся новым приступом кашля. Дейдара подумал, что, раз вокруг не летают облака дыма, его быстро отпустит, и переключился на главное:

− Слышали? Хидан воет! Ну что, убедились? Это пес!

Сасори только закатил глаза.

− Люди тоже могут выть – если сделать им очень больно, − напомнил он. – А мудила вообще похож на того, кто любит причинять боль.

− Это все болтовня и выдумки, − Кисаме с горем пополам вернул себе способность дышать и говорить. – Мы не знаем ничего конкретного!

Сасори помрачнел.

− Так давайте узнаем! Вперед, шевелите булками!

Его помыкания привели несчастную троицу в финансовый отдел. Пока Какузу отсутствовал, атмосфера там установилась вполне терпимая, только капельку тревожная, как перед грозой. Фуу, высунув язык от усердия, работала в какой-то мудреной программе для ведения бухучета.

− Привет! – поздоровался с ней Дейдара. Он всегда старался быть вежливым, не то что Сасори.

Плевать тот хотел на этикет.

− Что ты знаешь про Хидана? – вопросил эйчар с порога. Звучало это пугающе, будто в случае неповиновения он не постесняется перейти к пыткам.

− Про Хидана, который живет у моего начальника? – хлопнула глазами Фуу.

− Ты его когда-нибудь видела?

− Нет… А что?

Кисаме сокрушенно покачал головой:

− Мы пытаемся определить, собака это или человек. На кону семьсот долларов!

Видимо, у Фуу тоже запустился процесс осмысления всех знаний о Хидане. Она то хмурилась, то озарялась радостью догадки, то вновь оказывалась сбита с толку. В конце концов Фуу дала зарок:

− Попытаюсь что-нибудь выяснить, но вы же знаете…

− Знаем! – подтвердил Кисаме.

Дейдара только покивал. Он начал терять веру в то, что кому-нибудь из них откроется правда. Пусть Фуу и входит в ближний круг Какузу, но этот орешек она не расколет. Мала еще. 

(В ту минуту Дейдара благополучно забыл, что их с Фуу разница в возрасте составляла пару лет.)

После обеда привалило счастье в виде горы работы. Еще какой-то душнила отыскал помарку в статье на сайте и не поленился об этом донести. Дейдара не сам сочинял и редактировал эту хрень. Его делом было искусство, а текстами занимались специально обученные люди, так что следовало им написать. Раздать бодрящих пенделей, так сказать.

К концу дня, когда все только и мечтали, как свалят из офиса на все четыре стороны, объявилась Фуу с новостями:

− У Хидана фиолетовые глаза! 

Дейдара хмыкнул и написал Сасори в рабочий чат. Надо ведь держать этого придурка в курсе дел.

Спустя несколько минут Сасори примчался, и не один. Приволок с собой динамичный дуэт из Итачи и Кисаме. Последний казался веселей, чем после эпизода в курилке.

− Фиолетовые глаза, говорите? Тогда Хидан точно не человек…

− Серьезно? – негодующе хрюкнул Сасори. − Ты когда-нибудь видел собаку с фиолетовыми глазами, умник?

− В таком случае, я возвращаюсь к версии с секс-куклой… − покачал головой Кисаме. – Поздно менять ставку?

− Ставки не меняем, − отрезал Сасори. – Идем до конца, как гладиаторы.

− Мы так вечно будем телиться! Уже перепробовали все легальные способы…

− Не все, − вмешался Итачи. Он говорил негромко, но все как-то разом замолкали, внимали и готовились падать ниц. Дейдару бесил этот богоподобный фронтендер. Падать перед ним ниц не хотелось, хотя подружиться… Вот подружиться с ним было бы здорово. Полезно. И в целом приятно. – Давайте пригласим Какузу в бар после работы. Пообщаемся в неформальной обстановке.

И чего все от него кипятком ссались? Идеи у этого хлыща были не фонтан.

− С ним невозможно общаться, − воззвал Дейдара к здравомыслию Итачи. – Ни в формальной обстановке, ни в неформальной, ни языком, ни жестами, хм! К тому же, муди… то есть, Какузу никогда с нами никуда не ходит. Он и на корпоративы-то остается, только чтобы пожрать на халяву.

Итачи обратил на него взор. Это вызывало противоречивые ощущения, Дейдара так и не понял, нравилось ему или нет.

− В таком случае, давайте пригласим его выпить за наш счет.

− Именно! – Кисаме воздел палец к потолку. – Используем слабости врага против него!

− А вот я не хочу за него платить, хм! – ужаснулся Дейдара. – Вы видели, сколько он съедает на корпоративах? Еще и с собой берет, страх!

− Зассал? – осведомился Сасори, мелкий и злобный гондон. – Жалеешь кровное бабло?

− Да ну тебя! Ладно! Зовите упыря в бар, потом сами будете ныть, хм… 

На этот раз вести диалог с Какузу доверили Итачи. Тот был умный, интеллигентный, красивый и со всех сторон положительный. Свободно говорил на пяти языках, постоянно мотался по конвентам и конференциям. Одевался на работу как на кинофестиваль в Каннах, будто в этом их айти-курятнике не свободный дресс-код.

Итачи подгадал момент, когда Какузу собрался уходить. Буквально зажал его в дверях. 

− После работы мы идем в бар внизу, − ровно и уверенно произнес Итачи. Его голос НЛПшника со стажем наполняла неведомая сила. − Хотите с нами? Я угощаю.

Глава финотдела взглянул на это небесное создание с пронзительной скукой. Для него все были равны. И неоднократно поцелованного в зад фронтендера, и директора, и уборщицу он находил не интереснее мух. 

− Благодарю за приглашение, но у меня нет времени, − ответил Какузу прохладно. − Нужно поиграть с Хиданом, иначе он всю ночь не уймется.

С этими словами он покинул офис, на ходу натягивая плащ.

− Представляю их игры, − ухмыльнулся Сасори, наблюдавший за разговором из-за угла. − Бедного чувака целый день держат в клетке, а перед сном выпускают поползать с пробкой в жопе.

Итачи приблизился к нему и заметил как ни в чем не бывало:

− Некоторым такое нравится.

− Да блин! – завопил Дейдара, которого порядком утомили споры. − Может, Какузу просто кидает мячик своей собачке, а вы делаете из этого какую-то юдоль разврата, хм! Вот спаниель моей бабушки…

− Блядь, − не выдержал Кисаме, потом обвел собравшихся долгим взглядом и расхохотался.

Дейдара не понял, над чем он ржет, и только сильнее разозлился:

− Хрен с вами! Давайте все выясним раз и навсегда! Поедем к нему домой, посмотрим на ебаного Хидана своими глазами, хм!

− Если нас пустят на порог, − встрял Сасори. На голос разума он не тянул.

− А мы знаем, где живет Какузу? – деловито уточнил Итачи.

Сасори победно вздернул брови.

− Завтра посмотрю в документах. И вообще, если попремся к мудиле сегодня, это будет выглядеть странно. Он и так что-то подозревает.

− Да неужели! – съехидничал Дейдара.

Кто бы знал, как его достала вся эта история. Дейдара всеми фибрами души жалел, что приблизился к Какузу на пушечный выстрел и имел смелость завести с ним беседу. И о чем? О Хидане, который теперь будет преследовать его до конца дней – кем (или чем) бы он ни являлся. Лучше бы Дейдара заговорил о погоде, как все нормальные люди. «Пасмурно сегодня, хм». Легко же? Легко. 

Следующий день прошел как в угаре. Заговорщики намеренно не общались, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимания. В туалете Дейдара обменялся с Итачи безмолвными кивками и подумал: круто, у них теперь свой тайный клуб! В остальное время он пытался приглядывать за Какузу. Проследил из-за монитора, как тот сходил на кухню за чаем и контейнером с обедом. Упырь был чересчур экономным, чтобы заказывать себе что-то или брать бизнес-ланч в кафе.

Вечером четверо участников спора встретились на парковке у автомобиля Кисаме. Итачи тоже был на колесах, но в его навороченный электрокар все бы не поместились.

− Итак, ты узнал адрес? – осведомился Кисаме у Сасори.

− Узнал. Придумаем легенду?

Все ненадолго замолчали, пытаясь изобрести что-нибудь жизнеспособное. Если верить логике и здравому смыслу, коллегам Какузу не было никакого резона являться к нему домой. Дейдара невовремя сообразил: надо было что-нибудь спереть, чтобы потом вроде как это вернуть. Да, всей толпой. Стремно, конечно, но лучше, чем явиться толпой без всякого повода.

− Скажем, что ехали мимо, и кому-то приспичило в туалет, − постановил Сасори.

Итачи пожал плечами – ничего другого все равно не придумывалось. «Нам конец», − расстроился Дейдара, но все равно залез на заднее сидение внедорожника Кисаме. Когда еще увидишь такой цирк в исполнении коллег?

Какузу жил в дебрях частного сектора. Когда-то это место считалось окраиной, но потом вокруг понастроили новых районов, а то, что было тут, облагородили. Недвижимость сразу подскочила в цене и стала чуть ли не элитной.

− Вон его дом, − Сасори указал на невысокое здание из красного кирпича, обнесенное забором. В окнах первого этажа горел свет. – Ну что, кто туда пойдет?

− Все, − мрачно объявил Кисаме. – Мы все скидывались. Между прочим, ты поставил меньше нас, засранец мелкий.

Сасори взглянул на него без выражения:

− Не надо было выпендриваться.

Не сговариваясь, они вылезли из автомобиля и направились к дому через пустынный двор, за которым никто не следил. Сорняки практически добили остатки вялых роз в клумбах.

Сасори шел первым. Именно он надавил на кнопку звонка. За дверью раздалась долгая и визгливая трель, следом донеслись звуки возни и быстрые шаги. Наконец отчаянной четверке открыли, до крайности недовольный Какузу кивком велел зайти в прихожую. На нем был серый спортивный костюм, весь в мокрых пятнах. Особенно много их расплылось на груди и на закатанных рукавах.

Воспользовавшись случаем, Дейдара завертелся, разглядывая дом изнутри. Добрую часть прихожей занимал гардероб с зеркальными дверцами. С другой стороны на стене висела ключница, а ниже, на гвозде, − обувной рожок. Все. Надежды узнать что-то об обитателях дома по разбросанной обуви или валяющейся на полу резиновой курице пошли прахом. У Какузу было чисто, как в музее… нет, как в операционной.

− Добрый вечер! Мы тут проезжали мимо и… − вступил Итачи, призвав на подмогу всю свою интеллигентность.

Его прервал громоподобный лай. Из недр дома выскочил гигантский черный терьер, похожий на демоническое отродье. Вот такая псина и уволокла когда-то доктора Фауста в преисподнюю.

− Видите! – воскликнул Дейдара, благоразумно понизив голос.

− Место! – рявкнул Какузу.

Пес покорно подбежал к нему и принялся тереться мохнатой головой об его ногу.

− Так что вам надо? – спросил Какузу с подозрением. – Я, вообще-то, занят. Купаю Хидана.

− А-а… это не он? – нахмурился Кисаме, не сводя взгляда с пса. Наверное, ждал, что тот перекинется в кого-то нового или выплюнет из пасти кролика, который, будто в сказке, высрет магическое яйцо.

− Это Монстр, − нехотя объяснил Какузу. Из глубины дома доносился звук льющейся воды. – Взял его из приюта, чтобы Хидану не было одиноко.

Незваные гости переглянулись. Похоже, они зашли в тупик.

− Я воспользуюсь уборной? – Сасори предпринял последнюю попытку докопаться до истины, но его спалило лицо, безэмоциональное, как всегда.

− Нет, − ответил Какузу. – Вам пора. Кстати, если не знаете, куда деть деньги, оставшиеся от вашего идиотского спора, отдайте их мне. Хидана надо на что-то кормить.  



End file.
